Pages we need to add
Here are the Real heroes that needed to be listed on this page. List *Jacinda Adern; Current Prime Minister of New Zealand. *Emilio Aguinaldo; Filipino revolutionary leader and the first president of the Philippines. *Mother Angelica; founder of EWTN. *Kofi Annan; Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1st, 1997 to December 31st, 2006. *Susan B. Anthony; woman's rights activist and social reformer. *Benigno Aquino Jr.; Philippine national hero to oppose Ferdinand Marcos. *Corazon Aquino; 11th President of the Philippines and the first woman to hold the office. *Melchora Aquino; Filipina revolutionary who became known as "Tandang Sora". *Marcus Aurelius; 16th Emperor of the Roman Empire, author and genius philosopher who defended Rome from Barbarian invasions during the Marcomannic Wars, was much loved by his people and considered by many today as Rome's last great Emperor. *Bao Zheng; Chinese politician *Beverly Bass; first female captain of an American Airlines. *Joseph Bell; chief engineer of the RMS Titanic. *James Butler Bonham; Alamo defender. *Andres Bonifacio; Filipino revolutionary leader and the president of the Tagalog Republic. *Jim Bowie; 19th-century American pioneer, who played a prominent role in the Texas Revolution. *Omar Bradley; World War II general and Allied commander. *Tom Brady: American Football quarterback for the New England Patriots; Won 6 Superbowl titles and is an American icon. *Erin Brockovich; environmental activist and whistleblower. *Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor. *Minnijean Brown-Trickey; member of the Little Rock Nine *Tarana Burke; Civil Rights activist and founder of the MeToo movement. *George Herbert Walker Bush; 41st President of the United States and last President who was a WWII veteran. *Manuel Fernández Castrillón; Mexican general who opposed Antonio López de Santa Anna's cruelty during the Texas Revolution. *Catherine the Great; enlightened absolutist. *Debra Cheeseborough; survivor and whistleblower of Christina Walters. *Godfrey Kirk Christiansen; son of company founder Ole Kirk Christiansen and the managing director of The Lego Group from 1957 to 1979. *Kjeld Kirk Christiansen; former president and CEO of The Lego Group. *Ole Kirk Christiansen; founder of LEGO. *Septima Clark; Civil Rights activist. *Claudette Colvin; Civil Rights activist. *Benedict Cumberbatch; British actor who saved a mail cyclist from muggers. *John Denver; Country singer and humanitarian founded Plant-It 2020 *René Descartes; philosopher, mathematician, and scientist *Hugh Dowding; British Royal Air Force officer. *Elizabeth Eckford; civil rights activist and member of the Little Rock Nine *Tracy Edwards; 32-year-old man who escaped from Jeffrey Dahmer. *Cyril Ellis; hero of the Tangiwai disaster. *Juan Sebastian Elcano; circumnavigator. *Erwin Emata; second Filipino to reach Mount Everest's summit and a member of the First Philippine Mount Everest Expedition (FPMEE). *William Mark Felt Sr., "Deep Throat" whistleblower. *Ryan Fitzpatrick: American football quarterback for the Miami Dolphins; Extremely intelligent when it comes to the sport, contributed much to each of the teams he has been in. *Alexander Fleming; biologist who discovered penicillin. *Ian Fleming; spy for the Allies and author of James Bond. *Pope Francis; Current head of the Catholic Church. *Cathy Freeman; athlete. *Dian Fossey, primatologist and conservationist who helped to save the mountain gorillas. *Terry Fox; athlete, humanitarian, and cancer research activist. *Michelle Galván; Journalist from Univision who had a very difficult life and lost 2 pregnancies *Luigi Galvani; Italian physician, physicist, biologist and philosopher, who discovered "animal electricity", inspired Alessandro Volta to create galvanic cell. *Major Josef Gangl; WWII Leader of the Non-Nazi German Army during the Battle for Castle Itter. *Jane Goodall, primatologist and anthropologist who helped to save the chimpanzees. *Mikhail Gorbachev; final leader of the Soviet Union who introduced changes to improve freedom in the Soviet Union and helped end the Cold War. *Ryan Gosling; actor who broke up a street fight *Nellie Gray; activist and founder of March for Life *Charles Green; YouTuber (aka Angry Grandpa) *Ernest Green; member of the Little Rock Nine *Alexander Hamilton; American statesman and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States who was the first Secretary of the Treasury. *John Hancock; American merchant, statesman, and prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. *Chris Hansen; host of To Catch a Predator *Rick Hansen; athlete, activist, and philanthropist for people with disabilities. *Anita Hemmings; first African-American woman to graduate from Vassar College. *Patrick Henry; prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. *Rochelle Herman-Walrond; reporter and whistler-blower against Jared Fogle. *Heather Heyer; murdered civil rights activist and paralegal. *Emil August Conrad Hoff; Hindenburg disaster hero. *Fred Hollows; ophthalmologist who helped to restore eyesight for thousands of people around the world. *Olivia Hooker; Tulsa race riots survivor, the first female African-American Coast Guard *Sam Houston; Texas patriot, refused to join the Confederate States of America. *Emilio Jacinto; Brains of Katipunan during the Philippine revolution. *Moon Jae-in; current President of South Korea, working on making peace with North Korea. *Josip Jelačić; Croatian Ban who abolished serfdom, introduced voting system to Croatian parliament and fought against uprising in Habsburg Monarchy. *Gloria Ray Karlmark: member of the Little Rock Nine. *Robert F. Kennedy: brother of John F. Kennedy, politican, lawyer. *Elizabeth Kloepfer; Ted Bundy's girlfriend who gave his name to the Seattle Police. *Helmut Kohl: Chancellor of West Germany (Later Germany) from 1982-1998, Helped end the Cold War and reunified Germany. *Ivan Konev; Soviet WWII General. *March for Life; annual pro-life rally *Carlotta Walls LaNier; youngest member of the Little Rock Nine *John Laufer, graduate student who stopped Sylvia Seegrist's shooting spree *Suzan LaBerge; forgiver, daughter of Rosemary La Bianca. *Charles Leale; doctor who worked to try to help President Lincoln. *Stan Lee; creator of Marvel comics along with DC Comics. *Candy Lightner; makes driving laws so people cannot drink while driving. *Lin Zexu; a Chinese scholar-official of the Qing dynasty best known for his role in the First Opium War *Live Aid; an ongoing music-based fundraising initiative. *Harold Godfrey Lowe; 5th Officer of the RMS Titanic who returned and rescued people from the water. *Auguste and Louis Lumière; inventors of cinematograph *Antonio Luna; Filipino general who fought in the Philippine–American War. *Eddie Mabo; Indigenous Australian rights activist who campaigned for land rights and helped to overturn the legal doctrine terra nullius. *James Madison; 4th U.S president. *Brian May; Queen lead guitarist, scientist, and animal rights activist. *Richard and Maurice McDonald; founders of the original McDonald’s restaurant in San Bernardino, California and inventors of the ‘Speedee Service System’. *Angela Merkel: Current Chancellor of Germany. *Harvey Milk; politician. *Doris "Dorie" Miller; Pearl Harbor hero. *Hayao Miyazaki; Japanese animator who's against America's intervention to the war in Iraq. *James Monroe; 5th U.S president. *Joe Montana: Sports superstar and NFL legend. *Bernard Montegomery; British WWII Commander. *Thelma Mothershed; Eldest member of the Little Rock Nine *Audie Murphy; Medal of Honor winner turned actor. *United Nations; peace organisation *Florence Nightingale; English social reformer and statistician, and the founder of modern nursing. *Chester W. Nimitz; Commander in Chief of the Pacific fleet during World War II. *Tenzing Norgay; moutaineer. *Vince Novak; associated with project to ensure safety at Chernobyl *Annie Oakley; sharpshooter, exhibition shooter. *Michelle Obama; wife of Barack Obama. *Leo Oracion; First Filipino who reached the summit of Mount Everest. *Jesse Owens; American track and field athlete and four-time Olympic gold medalist in the 1936 Games. *Manny Pacquiao; Filipino professional boxer and politician, currently serving as a Senator of the Philippines. *Emmeline Pankhurst; founder of the suffragettes. *Louis Pasteur; discovered the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. *George S. Patton; World War II general. *Stanislav Petrov; a Russian duty officer at a missile warning station who averted a possible nuclear war in 1983. *Michael Phelps; American Olympic swimmer. *Jack Phillips: Titanic senior wireless officer. *Jim Pizzutelli: Retired Combat Medic and hockey trainer that saved the life of Clint Malarchuk. *JB Priestly; champion of the workers and United Nations delegate. *John Rabe; Nazi official who helped save the lives of Chinese citizens during the Nanjing Massacre. *Fidel Ramos; President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. *Terrence Roberts; member of the Little Rock Nine *Jackie Robinson; first African-American baseball player. *Betsy Ross; maker of the first American Flag *Arthur Rostron; Captain of the Carpathia, which successfully rescued the survivors of the Titanic disaster. *Colonel Harland Sanders; Founder of KFC. *Heather Saul; sex worker who killed serial killer Neal Falls. *Kurt-Siegfried Schrader; WWII German officer who defected to the Allies during the Battle for Castle Itter. *Hunter Scott; sixth-grade student who helped exonerate USS Indianapolis Captain Charles Butler McVay III. *Mary Seacole; nurse and businesswoman. *Frank Serpico; former NYPD officer and whistleblower. *Granville Sharp; Anti-slavery campaigner *James Stewart; Oscar winning actor and war general. *Debra Tate; younger sister of Sharon Tate and current leader of her mother's campaign. *Doris Tate; mother of Sharon Tate and campaigner. *Patti Tate; youngest sister of Sharon Tate. *Team USA; Group of American athletes who compete in both Summer and Winter Olympics. *Nikola Tesla; inventor and electrical engineer who contributed to modern design of alternating current electric supply system *Danny Thomas: TV and movie actor that founded St Jude's Children Research Hospital. *Jefferson Thomas; member of the Little Rock Nine. *Chesley Sullenberger; former retired Air Force Pilot who is notable for landing US Airways 1549 in the Hudson River with all survivors. *William Barret Travis; 26 year old commander of the Alamo. *Melania Trump; anti-bully advocate and wife of Donald Trump. *Tuskegee Airmen; Group of African-American military pilots who fought in World War II. *Francesca Valencia; saved her best friend from choking on a jawbreaker. *Alessandro Volta; Italian physicist and chemist who constructed galvanic cell. *William Wilberforce; leader of the movement to stop the slave trade in Britain. *Elie Wiesel; Holocaust survivor, author, political activist, and Nobel Laureate. *Malala Yousafzai; a Pakistani activist for female education. *Georgy Zhukov; Soviet WWII General. Category:List Category:Site Maintenance